Disturbia (song)
"Disturbia" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna, taken from the re-release, Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded (2008), of her third studio album Good Girl Gone Bad (2007). It was written by Andre Merritt, Chris Brown, Brian Kennedy and Rob. A, with production of the song helmed by Kennedy. The song was released as the third single from the reloaded edition of the album, and seventh overall. "Disturbia" was sent to US Contemporary hit radio on June 17, 2008, and was released as a CD single in the United Kingdom on July 22, 2008. "Disturbia" is an up tempo dance-pop and electro-pop song with a "sizzling" beat, which lyrically discusses the general experiences of anguish, anxiety and confusion. The song was well received by music critics who generally praised its dark musical tone, lyrics and beat, and noted that it is reminiscent of Rihanna's previous single, "Don't Stop the Music" (2007). "Disturbia" earned Rihanna an award for Best International Song at the 2009 NRJ Music Awards and a nomination for Best Dance Recording at the 51st Grammy Awards. "Disturbia" was a commercial success, and peaked at number one in Belgium (Flanders) and New Zealand and became a top-ten hit in more than twenty countries including Australia, Canada and the United Kingdom. The song topped the US Billboard Hot 100 chart for two consecutive weeks, and became Rihanna's third number-one single from Good Girl Gone Bad and fourth overall on the Hot 100. The accompanying music video for "Disturbia" was directed by Anthony Mandler, which portrays Rihanna in various locations such as in a prison cell and gas chamber. "Disturbia" has regularly featured on the set lists Rihanna's tours and live performances since its release. Music Video Main article: Disturbia (music video) Lyrics Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy now No more gas in the rig Can't even get it started Nothing heard, nothing said Can't even speak about it Out my life, out my head Don't wanna think about it Feels like I'm going insane Yeah It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you It's too close for comfort Throw on your brake lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must falter be wise Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Faded pictures on the wall It's like they talkin' to me Disconnecting all the calls Your phone don't even ring I gotta get out Or figure this shit out It's too close for comfort, oh. It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you I feel like a monster Throw on your brake lights We're in the city of wonder (City of lights) Ain't gonna play nice (oh) Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice (think twice) Your train of thought will be altered So if you must falter be wise (be wise) Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia Ain't used to what you like (what you like) Disturbia Disturbia Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Release me from this curse I'm in Trying to maintain But I'm struggling If you can't go, go, go I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh Throw on your brake lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice (better think twice) Your train of thought will be altered So if you must falter be wise (if you must falter be wise) Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia Ain't used to what you like (disturbia) Disturbia Disturbia Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Good Girl Gone Bad Songs Category:Good Girl Gone Bad Singles Category:Number-One Hits in India Category:Number-One Hits in the United States Category:Number-One Hits in New Zealand Category:Number-One Hits in Belgium